For Eternity
by xXMikeyLovesYouXx
Summary: Light is sentenced to eternal nothingness, and that means he will be completely alone. Well, completely alone except for his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
I'm so so sorry about the format of this chapter before I edited. I had separated my paragraphs correctly on the text document on my laptop, and I didn't check it before I published. Again, I apologize and I will check first next time. ;-; **

Light opened his eyes and panic suddenly hit him, and it hit him hard. Was he really dead? It didn't feel like it. Looking down at his hands and arms, and even feeling his face, it didn't look like he was dead, either. Light almost felt a small relief, until he looked around him. Nothing was around, it was a wasteland. The ground seemed to be made of ashes and the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"No!" Light began to freak out, only to himself. "I can't be dead.. This can't be it.. I had a full life ahead of me. I came so far.." He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. There had to be someone, something.

So, this is the place that is neither heaven, nor is hell. This, is nothingness..

"There must be something here.. Someone.. Anything.. Anybody.." he tried to tell himself as he ventured into the nothingness. He felt the tears form in his eyes but wiped them away before they could reach his chin. His mind began to flood with memories of his life, who he was, and what led to his premature death. Looking back, he regretted it. Regretted it all, from the very second he picked up the Death Note. It was all meaningless now, all for nothing.

Light kept walking, something told him to continue. As he trudged on, he thought to himself. "So, I really am dead. This is it.. This is eternal nothingness.." He stopped when he thought he saw something fall from the sky. Watching it fall, he took note of where it landed, and went over to investigate.

It was a white envelope with a red seal in the shape of a circle. The seal had an intricate design on it, one where you can feel the texture of the pattern. As he turned the envelope over, he discovered the front had one word, and that word was "Light." So, this was meant for him. Was someone trying to talk to him?

He pondered whether or not he should immediately open the envelope or not. It very well might be the last mail he would ever receive. He sat down, the ground of ash was actually quite a comfortable seat. Placing the envelope in his lap, he took a deep breath and let the nothingness sink in. He finally decided on opening the mail.

Carefully opening the envelope along the sealed top, he wondered what the contents could possibly be, and who it could possibly be from. It was soon discovered that inside the envelope there was a single sheet of paper, about the size of an index card. Or maybe it WAS an index card, Light didn't know and he didn't really care. He now only cared about the possible words that were on the paper.

"When a human enters nothingness, after they die of course, they will spend eternity in this realm completely alone. Almost completely alone, that is. They will be accompanied by one other human being, their soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Light was quite sure how to feel about that. Who could his soulmate be, anyway? He didn't take a single one of his relationships seriously, so he had no clue who this 'soulmate' would be, or if he even had a soul mate. Is that possible? For someone to not have a soulmate?

"I just hope it isn't Misa or Takada.." He thought to himself, while still looking at the pros and cons of things. Maybe even if it was Misa or Takada, it was surely better than spending the rest of forever alone, right? He put the letter in his pocket and got up off the ground to walk aimlessly for a bit. He sure wasn't going to believe it unless he saw someone anyway, so it didn't matter.

There was still a small part of him that wanted to find out if it was real, and if it was, who his soulmate was. Walking aimlessly soon turned into looking around desperately for someone. It seemed like forever with still no luck, but what else was there to do?

Just when he was about to give up for the time being, he saw a spec of something. It was far away, but still visible. Was it a person? Light couldn't tell. He walked towards the figure, excited to find out who, or what, it was. He began to get an idea of who it was, after confirming that it was, in fact, a person. Every step he grew nearer to the person, he grew more sure about who it was.

Standing only about thirty or forty feet away now, he realized the person had his back to Light. There was no way this was happening, it couldn't be. L was the person who was sitting just forty feet in front of him, there was no doubt about his identity. It was confirmed that this person is L.

The letter must be wrong, then. It must not have said soulmate, it must have instead said something like "enemy" or "rival" or something of the nature. Yes, it must have, this must be a punishment in addition to eternal nothingness.

Taking the note out of his pocket, Light reread hadn't been mistaken what the letter said. It still said that a human would be here forever with their 'soulmate.' He examined the whole paper carefully. There was one discovery.

The front of the note still said  
"When a human enters nothingness, after they die of course, they will spend eternity in this realm completely alone. Almost completely alone, that is. They will be accompanied by one other human being, their soulmate."

The front of the note was standard, a predetermined note meant to be given to just anyone who belonged in nothingness. But, the back of the letter, that's what was personalized. The back of the note was written especially for Light.

The back of the letter read;  
"Light Yagami, Your soulmate is L Lawliet."

Light wondered to himself how someone could possibly consider L and him.. soulmates? If anything, they were enemies. Rivals who had the sole purpose of destroying each other, for their different reasons. It was impossible that they were destined for each other.

That's when it hit him. They really were perfect for one another. Physically, they were complete opposites, two people you'd never expect to even cross each other. But, mentally, they were both very intelligent and both thought very alike.

Now that he really looked at it, Light realized that if they hadn't been on opposing sides, they would have gotten along very well. Light was the first person to match L in intelligence, and the first person L ever could even consider ever calling a friend. And when Light had lost his memories of the Death Note during the Yotsuba Kira case, he couldn't shake this strange feeling he had for L. At the time, he couldn't explain what it was, but now Light was sure that the feeling was love.

When Light was brought out of his thoughts and back into reality, L had turned to face him. L was in his usual sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest. He had a look of happiness on his face, like he'd just won a race. Like he'd just won! The look was no coincidence, L was happy because he knew he'd won. He'd solved his toughest case and Kira was dead, he was now content with this.

L spoke with a certain smugness, in a way that suggested how sure he was of himself.

"I've been waiting for you... Kira."

It didn't matter that it made sense, Light had still never been this shocked in his entire life.. and now his entire death. He was just standing there, speechless. He wasn't going to give L a response, he couldn't. The facts were all there; the fact that he'd been beaten, the fact that the very man who'd been working against him was his soulmate, and the fact that Light would spend eternity with him in this realm filled with nothingness.

L's expression of happiness had faded, and his emotions were now unreadable to Light. But, Light did think he saw the slightest hint of worry in L's eyes. Light tried to speak, but he wasn't quite sure what to say, and L seemed to notice his distress.

"What's the matter, Light?"

Normally, Light would give a cold response. Here they were completely alone surrounded by nothing and here L was, acting as if everything was perfectly fine. For some reason, something stopped Light from responding bitterly. Instead, he figured he'd calm himself and use a more playful tone. With a half smile, Light nonchalantly answered his question.

"Well, for starters, we're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I present to you the second and final chapter. :3 Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, I did my best to make it as long as I could.**

The two men stood around rather awkwardly for what seemed like years. Light had both his hands in his pockets, and  
he was staring blankly at the ground. L also had both hands in his pockets, but unlike Light, he was looking all over, trying to figure out what should be done next.

Even though it was crystal clear that they were soul mates, they each felt as if their feelings needed to be confessed, as if it wasn't real until it was spoken. A rather difficult task, considering they still weren't quite sure how to explain how they felt when they were alive, which was to be expected. Since the two had always been working against each other, it's natural to assume that any feelings of affection for the other would have been automatically denied by their mind.

Light couldn't bear the silence any longer. Even though he hadn't thought out what he would say yet, he needed to speak, to break the silence.

"Ryuzaki, I-"

He was cut off by L, who had obviously knew just what he wanted to say to his soul mate.

"Light, I do believe I love you."

Light had already figured that this was coming, but imagining it and actually hearing it are two completely different things. This would have surely been the last thing L would have ever said had they still been in the world of the living. Here, surrounded by no one but Light, he could openly think and confess what he'd wanted to say for so long. Light  
was still somewhat shocked by the words, yet accepted them and spoke in return.

"Ryuzaki, ever since I actually met you, I've always felt a connection with you. You're the first person that's ever seemed to match my intelligence. I denied any feelings for you, telling myself that it was a crazy idea to even like you. After you died, I couldn't help but feeling bored. It took many sleepless nights to realize that I missed you, and I  
finally accepted that I.. I love you too, Ryuzaki."

The dark haired man smiled upon hearing this. For once, he didn't have to question whether Light was telling a lie to toy with his emotions or not. He couldn't have asked for anything more than what he had right now. The satisfaction of solving his most difficult case, hearing from the man he loved that his feelings were returned, and on top of it all, getting to spend forever with him. He was truly happy at this moment.

"You don't know how I've longed to hear that." L seemed as if his eyes were watering in the slightest. Tears of joy, no doubt, if truly tears at all.

Light moved closer to the other man until their bodies were only inches apart. L looked up at the brunette with curious eyes, wondering what he was going to do next. Suddenly, Light wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him into an embrace, all in one quick motion. Light carefully ran his fingers through L's hair, taking everything in. He wanted  
to remember every detail of this moment, and judging by the way he felt just then, he was sure that he would.

A tear slipped down Light's cheek. He truly was sorry for everything he put the detective through. If he were given a second chance, he would have given up ownership of the Death Note for good. His regret would do him no good, he needed to apologize.

"Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry, for everything."

He pulled L even closer, in which L responded by pulling away just enough to look up at Light.

"I've already forgiven you."

Upon hearing this, Light felt a sense of relief.

The slightly older man spoke once more.

"But.. Promise me one thing."

"Of course." Light felt willing to do anything for him.

"Promise me that we can stay like this, together..forever."

Light thought this was an odd request, it seemed to him as if his commitment was already obvious. He took L's chin in between his thumb and his first finger, tilting the detective's head upward, and then kissing him. It only lasted a second, but it seemed to last for hours. He pulled L close again, his head against his chest, in an almost protective manner.

"For eternity."


End file.
